


25 Days of Fic (Tumblr 25 day Christmas challenge)

by Devsfan55



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devsfan55/pseuds/Devsfan55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 different prompts for Christmas, each story will have the prompt word listed in the description. Mystrade with my original characters (members of Greg's family)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you enjoy these small drabbles, they were fun to write.  
> If you don't like slash, please don't flame me, just read something else. All errors are mine, characters don't belong to me, they belong to Doyle, Gatiss and Moffat.

 

**Mistletoe**

"Who on earth is texting me? " Greg muttered as he pulled the offensive object from his pocket. He had just arrived at Mycroft’s flat and was grabbing a beer when it beeped to inform him of a message. 

 

"Happy holidays, enjoy the tie - A"

 

 

Greg shook his head. The message made no sense, but then again not much did when it came to Mycroft and his PA. He placed his beer on the counter and walked to the front door as he heard the familiar sounds of Mycroft arriving home.

 

"Hello Mycroft, how was your day? " he asked.

 

“It was...mystifying. I suppose that is the word that best describes it. " Mycroft chuckled wearily. 

 

"Where on earth did you get that tie?" Greg laughed as he looked at the green tie the man was wearing. 

 

"Oh, Anthea gave it to me. Said that I should be a little more festive for the Germans.... " 

 

Greg grinned and grabbed the tie by the knot and pulled Mycroft in for a long kiss. Mycroft’s umbrella clattered to the floor, completely forgotten.   
Breaking free Mycroft looked at Greg quizzically. "Not that I mind your fervent greeting, but what may I ask spurred you on?" 

 

"As your brother is so fond of saying to me; you see, yet you do not observe." Greg replied. He ran his hand along the length of the green tie and smiled. Hidden amongst the holly was a small sprig of mistletoe. "It's mistletoe." Greg replied with a smile, showing Mycroft what he saw. 

 

“Anthea bought you a tie, and gave me a present." Greg replied with a salacious grin. "Shall I unwrap it now or later?"   
Mycroft chuckled. “Now will be fine. Remind me to give her a holiday bonus as well as a raise in wages. " 

 

Greg smiled as he led Mycroft to the bedroom, never releasing the tie from his fist. 


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second story in the 25 days of fic, Greg's niece and nephew like Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for christmas.   
> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

**Hot Chocolate**

 

"Package for you sir." Phil from the mail room announced as he placed a box on DI Lestrade's desk. Greg smiled as he saw his name scribbled on the label, it was a gift from the kids. "Thanks Phil." he replied as he handed the signed form back to the scrawny teen.   
"What could this be?" he thought to himself. It wasn’t too early for his gift to arrive, but it usually arrived closer to the holiday. It was the only the second of December. Looking over the package he saw "open now, but carefully" scrawled by his nephew Sebastien near the seal of the envelope. He smiled and peeled back the tape carefully working the seal open. Once he managed it, he looked inside. There was a small box inside wrapped with paper. He reached in and pulled out the box. The paper that wrapped the box was brightly colored in different designs and was clearly done by the kids. He unwrapped it carefully and looked at the designs. All different winter scenes had been painstakingly drawn to decorate the paper. He smiled at the artistic renderings before turning his attention to the box. It was a small tin of gourmet hot chocolate. He looked back in the packaging and saw an envelope. He opened the card and smiled.

Dear Uncle Greg,We decided to send you a small package separately this year, just a little something for you and Mr. Mycroft to share. Hope you both like it. :-)With love,   
Josephine and SebastienPS - Make Mr. Mycroft’s with milk, it is really good.Greg smiled and hung the drawing up on his wall before tucking his special gift and the small list of instructions away in his drawer.Later that evening, Greg prepared two mugs, following the instructions left by his niece. The look of satisfied contentment on Mycroft’s face spoke volumes. "Gregory, your niece and nephew are absolutely brilliant."   
"I agree, wholeheartedly Mr. Mycroft." Greg replied with a grin.Josephine and Sebastien arrived home from school to find a package waiting for them. It was filled with all sorts of candies from the Harry Potter novels. Inside the package was a small note written in neat copperplate handwriting.Dear Josephine and Sebastien,The hot chocolate that you sent was wonderful and delicious. Please accept this package as a thank you. Your uncle said you are fans of Harry Potter, so I thought this appropriate.With many thanks,   
Mr. MycroftGreg's phone rang that evening, his niece and nephew hyper and shouting their thanks. Greg smiled, put the phone on speaker and pulled Mycroft close as the kids rambled on, happy and content. 


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst with H/C - Sometimes being a DI is tough.  
> Small appearance of Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

**Snow**

 

The sun was nowhere to be seen in the late afternoon sky, the thick greyish clouds hanging low obscuring it from view. Greg shuddered and pulled his collar up as the first flakes began to fall. They fell in bursts, coating his hair and slipping down the neck of his coat, but he felt nothing. He could only feel the numbness that threatened to take over his mind and heart. He looked at the scene before him, the small body of a little girl, no more than six, partially hidden by a copse of trees. Donovan was canvassing for witnesses, Anderson documenting the scene. His heart lurched painfully in his chest as he thought of what was to come. The walk to the door to inform the parents that their little girl wouldn’t be home for Christmas. The memory of many years ago washed over him. When he had been on the other side of that door. Watching the policeman's face as he told his parents that his little brother had been found. The nausea and pain from that morning felt fresh as he looked at the little girl. At least his brother had been alive for his last Christmas. He too had been found the day of the first snow fall. The loss of his ten year old brother had been the catalyst for him joining the police. Greg shuddered again as more snow seeped into his collar and prayed for the numbness to return as he made his way to the little girl's house.

Mycroft frowned as his phone buzzed in his jacket. The familiar soothing silence of the Diogenes comforted him after a few brutal meetings. His frown only increased as he read the text.Lestrade needs you brother. A young child was murdered today. I am certain you know where to find him. - SHMycroft sighed quietly and dressed for the dreary, miserable weather. He directed the driver to the cemetery and told him to wait for his return. Opening his umbrella he walked through the snow covered grass. He spotted Greg, soaked to the skin, kneeling before a familiar black headstone. Without a word he stood behind him, shielding him from the snow that continued to softly fall. Greg stood, quietly wiping the tears from his face. "How did you know where to find me?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.  
"My brother informed me of your case, I knew where to find you." Mycroft answered. Greg smiled sadly and ran his hand along the old stone. "It was time for a visit anyway, wasn't it Erik?"   
Mycroft placed his hand on Greg's shoulder as his voice cracked. "You cannot save them all Gregory, but you will catch who did this, of that I am certain." He added slight pressure to his hand and pulled Greg to face him. "I know words are of no use, but perhaps this may help." he said softly and pulled the shorter man into his embrace.   
"Erik would have loved you Mycroft, just like Sebastien does. He's just like him." Greg said, stifling a sob.   
"The feeling would have been mutual." Mycroft replied softly. "May we return to the car? You are soaked through and I do not wish for you to become ill. We can return to visit again once the weather is better, or when you are dressed more appropriately for it."   
Greg nodded before leaning back to look at Mycroft. "Thank you."   
They walked quietly through the falling snow before climbing into the car. Once settled comfortably in the back, Mycroft took Greg's hand in his. No words were spoken, no words were needed. Only an occasional addition of pressure for reassurance was given. Later on in the darkened bedroom Greg finally allowed his grief to pour forth, with Mycroft holding him close, speaking words of love and encouragement. It was the first time in almost 35 years that the hole in Greg's heart began to heal.   
In the morning when he woke he felt more complete than he had in years. He arrived at work with newly restored faith in his chosen field. He would find the person that committed this crime and they would pay. He couldn’t save them all, but he would work his hardest to make sure that they would not be lost in vain. It was the least he could do. 


	4. Candy Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donovan surprises her boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

**Candy Cane**

 

Sally Donovan smiled as she walked from the lift to her desk. December had finally arrived and she was excited to decorate. She didn't do much of course, nothing too gaudy or offensive, but just a few things to bring her drab surroundings a little Christmas cheer. She hummed a Christmas tune quietly as she placed the candy dish she had gotten from her sister on the corner of the desk close to her boss' office.   
It was well known around the yard that Greg Lestrade liked candy. Especially candy canes. Specifically chocolate mint candy canes. Sally smiled as she filled the dish with various sorts of candy that her colleagues enjoyed, including the chocolate mint candy canes. Thanks to the internet it wasn't too difficult to get them. She found an american website that carried them and had them shipped. The shipping cost had been very reasonable and she knew it would be appreciated.   
Once she had finished her little bit of decorating, she began working. She heard Greg arrive and waited for him to get to his office door before greeting him.   
"Morning sir." she said as she heard his key in the lock.   
"Mornin Donovan, oh all decorated for the holidays are we?" he replied, grabbing a candy cane with a smile.   
"Yes sir." she smiled back. He would have no idea they were his favorite flavor until he opened it. About 20 minutes later she was rewarded. "Oi! Donovan, you got chocolate mint ones? You're a right great DS!" he called from within his office.   
"You're welcome sir."  
The day passed by and Sally packed her things for her trip home. "Goodnight sir, see you in the morning. Hopefully no sooner." she said as she passed by his door.   
"Night Donovan. See you tomorrow." he replied, candy cane hanging from his lips.   
She smiled as she exited the building, humming another Christmas carol as she made her way to her flat. It was a good start to the holiday season. 


	5. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg gets a tree for Mycroft and decorates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did give Greg a slightly different background for my head canon. His Mom is Norwegian and his Father is French. I made him part Norwegian so that I could share some of my Christmas traditions with the people that read these fics.  
> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

**Christmas Tree**

Mycroft opened the door to his flat quietly, removing his jacket and placing his umbrella in the stand. The emergency meeting he had been called to at half four had been resolved and Anthea had rearranged his schedule so that he could have the rest of the day off.   
He slipped off his shoes and stopped in the kitchen to make a cup of tea. He made his way to the study, but stopped in his tracks when he heard sounds coming from the den. He made his way towards the sounds and could not avoid the loud chuckle that escaped at the view before him.   
Gregory Lestrade was dressed in pajamas that looked like a santa suit complete with a matching red hat with white trim. He wore a pair of socks in a loud green color with different sized wrapped presents on them.   
His head snapped in Mycroft’s direction when he heard the sound from the door. "Oh, hey. I wasn't expecting you home just yet." he said with an embarrassed grin. "I was told that you don't really decorate for the holidays so I wanted to surprise you. Erm... surprise, I guess." 

Mycroft smiled and placed his teacup on the end table and made his way to Greg's side. He had decorated the mantle of the fireplace with a prelit garland wrapped around candles with cotton made to look like snow. A wreath hung above the mantle, its bow red and gold. There were flameless candles in each window and he had just begun with the tree. 

"It's very beautiful so far." Mycroft said as he wrapped his arms around the DI from behind. He placed a soft kiss at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "Do you wish for me to help?"   
Greg leaned against him and smiled. "How about you drink your tea first, yeah? Then you can help me string the lights."   
Mycroft smiled and sat to drink his tea. "When did you get a tree?" he asked as he looked at the large green tree that Greg stood before.   
"I couldn't sleep after you left so I got up and went for a run. I saw quite a few nice trees while I was out, so I figured I would get one and decorate it to keep busy while you were out." Greg replied, as he looked at the tree. "Is the damn thing straight?" he muttered as he framed the tree with his hands.   
"Yes it is. I haven't had a real tree since Sherlock and I were boys." Mycroft smiled as he sipped his tea. "A Norway spruce, how fitting."   
"Is there any other kind of Christmas tree? Mum would have my head if I got anything else." Greg replied with a laugh.   
Mycroft finished his tea and stood. "I can imagine that being a problem." he chuckled. Greg moved over towards the stereo system in the corner and turned it on. He smiled sheepishly when the sound of a guitar and an accordion filled the room. The pair made quick work of the lights and Greg asked Mycroft to allow him to do the rest. Mycroft smiled and made himself comfortable on the couch. He watched Greg work with interest. He had brought his own decorations from home and was gently hanging them on the branches. They were beaded ornaments, some white in the shape of icicles, multicolored stars and balls, all very beautiful. "My Grandmother made these with her friends in Norway. We got a few every Christmas." Greg said as he hung an icicle on a branch near the top. "They are very beautiful." Mycroft replied.   
"I am glad you like them." Greg said as he reached for another ornament from the box. He fell into a rhythm and forgot everything but the music and the tree.   
Mycroft watched in wonder as Greg lost himself in his work. He smiled as Greg sang along to the carols on the stereo, his mother's native tongue slipping from his lips subconsciously. He left himself a mental note to learn a bit more of the language. He had a cursory knowledge of course, having to deal with dignitaries from Norway at the Trafalgar Square tree lighting for many years. They all spoke English, but he found that learning a few phrases went a long way in making good relations.   
Greg took a deep breath and looked at his handiwork. He was satisfied with how it had turned out. He walked to the couch and sat next to Mycroft. "Hope it's to your liking." he said as a sudden shot of nerves overcame him.   
Mycroft smiled and pulled him close. "It is magnificent Gregory. I especially like the flags." Greg had strung three separate strings of flags down the tree. First the flag of Norway, then the Union Jack in the middle, followed by the French flag.   
"Well, it was our tradition growing up. We usually only put the Norwegian flag, but I decided to represent both of us, since it is our tree." Greg replied snuggling into Mycroft’s side."I'm not quite done yet, but I think some lunch and a nap is a much better idea right now."  
Mycroft rose from his seat gracefully and smiled. "Allow me to make some lunch, you rest." He placed a small kiss on Greg's cheek before making his way to the kitchen. Upon his return he smiled at the scene before him. Greg was fast asleep, the santa hat covering his eyes, a peaceful smile on his face. Happy Holidays, indeed. 


	6. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg Lestrade is a lucky man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

**Angel**

 

Gregory Lestrade was a lucky man. He was very aware of it as he walked to his destination. He had made it through two decades of being a copper, of being shot, stabbed, kidnapped and beaten. He was tough, but also very lucky. In his first years in the field he had made a few errors in judgement, errors that should have cost him his life. Somehow he had survived where some others would not have. Greg had never believed in an afterlife as a child, but circumstances in his adult life had forced that opinion to change.   
"Hey buddy, how are things up there?" he asked softly to the black marble headstone that marked his younger brother's resting place. He had stopped feeling awkward about having a conversation with a tombstone his first visit after being released from the hospital all those years ago. He knew there would be no reply that he could hear, but he was fairly certain he was heard. A small breeze ruffled his hair and he smiled. He talked quietly for about 45 minutes, reminiscing about Christmases past before it was time to go. "Well Erik, I'm sorry but I must go back to work. Happy Christmas, my little guardian angel." With one last smile and tap on the stone he made his way back to NSY, completely unaware of the small winged figure standing beside the stone. His dark brown eyes, as warm as they were during his short life, followed his brother before the spirit smiled and faded away.   
"Happy Christmas brother." 


	7. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg's mother comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some (very little) Norwegian in it. Hallo Mor, hvordan har du det? is simply Hello Mother, how are you? God Jul min sønn is Merry Christmas my son and God Jul Mor, Jeg elsker deg is Merry Christmas mother, I love you. The rest is in English, but if it is in parenthesis it is the character speaking in Norwegian. I didn't feel like doing all the translation.   
> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

**Pie**

 

Greg shifted nervously from foot to foot as he waited at the station. Normally the thought of his mother coming for a visit wasn't so nervewracking, but that was before he'd begun dating Mycroft. He hadn't yet told his parents about his boyfriend. Not because he was ashamed of course, he definitely wasn't, he just hadn't had the time. He sighed inwardly as the train pulled into the station. He saw his mother as she disembarked and made his way to her side. "Hallo Mor, hvordan har du det?" he asked as he reached her.   
("I'm fine Gregory. I do have something to ask of you however.") she replied with a small smile.   
Greg groaned. He knew he was in trouble. "Ask away Mum." he replied, hoping she would continue this conversation in her native tongue.   
("Why didn't you tell me about your new beau? I found out from my grandchildren! The grandchildren who live in a completely different time zone!") she asked her eyes reflecting some of the hurt she felt.   
"I was going to Mum. I just never found the time. You know I talk to the kids on the computer, they found out because I was at his house. I wasn't avoiding telling you." he said in a rush.   
The scathing look he received did nothing to calm his nerves. "Are you hungry?"   
"Yes I am. Don't think I'm finished with this discussion though Gregory." she answered.

"I know Mum. All I can say is that I am sorry." he said as he led her into the pub, one of her favorites.   
"Trying to make it up to me by bringing me here, yeah?" she asked with a light laugh.   
"Something like that." he said with a smirk.   
This was her favorite pub to come to on visits because they had the best pies in the area. They got a seat and ordered their food.   
"So, tell me about him." his mother asked after the waiter left. "Sebastien said he's dapper, spiffy and well spoken. Josephine said that he is handsome and nice. I'd like to know where you found such a catch."   
Greg swallowed a mouthful of beer. "He's Sherlock's older brother. We met because of him." He had told his mother all about Sherlock over the years, but hadn't really mentioned Mycroft. "You'll be meeting him tonight. Hopefully."   
"Hopefully?" his mom prompted after the food arrived.   
"He has a job with overtime like mine. He's a minor government official." Greg replied as he cut into his steak and kidney pie. He almost laughed as he said 'minor government official', but those were the same words that Mycroft himself used.   
"Ah well, that explains the dress clothes. He sure has made an impression on my grandchildren." she replied before taking a fork full of pie.   
"Well, they won him over with compliments and hot chocolate." he said with a laugh.   
They finished their meal and continued with their plans for the day. They did some shopping, visited his brother's grave leaving a grave blanket there, before returning to Greg's small apartment.   
He made tea and texted Mycroft. He made the tea and gave his mother a mug before sitting beside her on the small couch.   
"So you met through Sherlock?" she asked before sipping her tea.   
"More like because of him. They aren't really close." he replied. He explained the car ride that had started it all so many years ago. They spent time catching up before it was time to leave for Trafalgar Square.   
His mother had been coming to the tree lighting for many decades and they had been going together for the past nineteen years. She had always said that it was like having a piece of home come to visit.   
When it was time to go Greg led his mother outside. The black car was idling at the curb and he smiled. Mycroft stood beside the opened car door, umbrella in hand and a polite smile on his face. "Good evening Gregory. This beautiful young lady must be your mother." he said as they approached. He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "It is a pleasure."   
Greg rolled his eyes and grinned. His mother smiled and smacked his arm. ("You've definitely done better this time around. This one has manners.") she said with a wink.   
Greg laughed and Mycroft raised an eyebrow. He definitely needed to work on his Norwegian.   
The tree lighting was beautiful and Greg's pride in his heritage swelled. Far too soon they found themselves at the train station again. Greg walked away to purchase the ticket.   
"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Lestrade." Mycroft said on the platform.   
"I assure you, the pleasure was mine. Take care of my boy, he's been through so much." she replied as she watched her son walk towards them.   
"I fully intend to." Mycroft replied with a smile.   
Greg smirked as he returned. "You're both smiling, I think I should be afraid."   
His mother smiled gently. "It was wonderful to spend time with you. I do hope next year you'll be able to come to your sister's house. God Jul min sønn." she said giving him a large hug.   
"God Jul Mor. Jeg elsker deg. I hope I'll be able to go too. Depends on work." he replied returning the embrace.   
She quickly hugged Mycroft as her train arrived. "Happy Christmas, may you share a wonderful day."   
Mycroft smiled and walked her to the train. Greg could not hear the conversation, but the smile that lit upon his mother's face lifted his spirit.   
When Mycroft reached his side he grabbed his hand. "You are going to be the very best Christmas gift I've ever had."   
"That feeling is mutual my dear." Mycroft replied. "I have a question. What did you tell  your mother that I do for a living?"   
"I used your line. Minor government official. Why?"  
"Well, I believe I've seen where your deductive skill came from. The last thing she said to me was minor government official my arse."  
Greg laughed as he shut the car door behind them. "What can I say? That's me mum." 


	8. Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft share stories of Christmas past and laugh at the present.  
> Mystrade with some Johnlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

Mycroft checked his pocket watch one more time before opening the car door and stepping out. He was meeting Gregory for lunch and despite the cold temperatures and his hatred for legwork, they were going to walk.   
"You may go Jeffrey, I'll ring you when I'm through." he told his driver as he kept his eyes on the door before him. Within minutes of the car pulling away Greg bounded out the door.   
"Hey there." he said as he smiled at Mycroft. "You sure you want to walk? I mean it is rather cold."   
Mycroft did not hear any of Greg's words, his mind stuttering at the gleam from Greg's hair.   
"Mycroft? You okay?" Greg asked, his hand touching his lover's arm.   
"Tinsel." Mycroft replied quietly.   
Greg raised an eyebrow. "What? What are you goin on about?" He was beginning to wonder if Mycroft was having a stroke.   
Mycroft shook his head as if to clear it and smiled, his face flushing a brilliant red. "Your hair, Gregory, it reminds me of tinsel. The way it shines in the light. I apologize, it caught me off guard."   
Greg smiled. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about my hair. Well, provided you like tinsel, that is."   
"Shall we go to lunch? I'll tell you about the last time there was tinsel on a Holmes Christmas tree." Mycroft answered, his face still red.   
Greg laughed and began to walk to the pub that was nearby. "I can imagine that is some story."

They walked to the pub and were taken to their seats. Mycroft’s color had returned to some semblance of normal and he relaxed in his chair.   
"So why is there no tinsel on the Holmes family Christmas tree?" Greg asked nonchalantly.   
Mycroft smiled and looked down at his hands, but did not flush. "Sherlock, at age 7, read somewhere that certain types of tinsel were extremely flammable and decided to experiment."   
Greg winced. "Oh, that couldn't have ended well."   
"Sherlock destroyed the entire tree before anyone knew what was happening. It was a Christmas miracle that the butler found him and put the tree out before anything else caught." Mycroft said with a smirk.   
Greg's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide. "He almost burned the house down at 7! Bloody 7! How on earth did you all survive?"   
"Well, that was the first Christmas that I came home for. Sherlock didn't take kindly to the idea that I had gone away, so he became a bit more rambunctious than he had been. Mummy had a devil of a time with him." Mycroft replied softly.   
"Ah. Yeah, my little sister wasn't happy when I left home either. She was around 11. It had only been two years since Erik..." he trailed off and took a drink of his water. "I was 18 and knew I was going to be a copper. I filled out all the paperwork required, passed the test and left as soon as I got my appointment. I went to London and Kjerstin was left to deal with mum and dad. Took a while for her to forgive me. I missed a lot of holidays those first two years. Worked as much as possible so I could get into the CID." Greg replied with a sad smile.   
"And a fine job you have done. They are all very proud I'm sure." Mycroft said reassuringly.   
"I suppose so. Your family should be right proud of you as well." Greg replied as their food arrived.   
Mycroft nodded stiffly and began to eat.   
"Well, if they won't say they are proud then I will. I'm very proud of you Mycroft." Greg said as he sensed the tension in his lover's body. "Your brother can be the biggest git I know, but you are both amazing men. I'm lucky to have you in my life."   
Mycroft flushed. "Thank you Gregory, that does mean quite a lot to me."   
"So. Can I tell John about the tinsel story? I think he's got tinsel for their tree at 221B, I should give him a bit of a warning." Greg asked with a sly smile and a wink.   
As Mycroft nodded his approval Greg texted John.Careful with the tinsel on that tree John. Seems Sherlock likes to experiment. - GLThe response was swift and Greg laughed.What are you talking about? What did Mycroft tell you? It's bad enough it's decorated with police tape and the skull! - JWAsk Sherlock. I'm sure he'll tell. Police tape and the skull, how festive. - GL"So apparently Sherlock trimmed the tree. Police tape and the skull." Greg told Mycroft, who promptly began laughing."At least he hasn't taken John's gun apart and used that." Mycroft said with a laugh.Greg joined in as his phone beeped and he read the frantic message from John.He took my gun apart. Greg, my gun. On what planet is that an ornament?? - JW"You know your brother well Mycroft." he said as he held his phone out, laughing even louder. "Guess I'm glad I trimmed our tree!"


	9. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg takes Mycroft skating by the Tower of London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

**Ice Skating**

 

Mycroft raised his hand to his temple and sighed. "Gregory, are you quite certain this is a good idea?"   
"Yeah, why Mycroft? If you don't want to, we don't have to." Greg replied as he tugged the laces on his skates.   
Mycroft quietly bit his lip. He hadn't done this in years and there had been much more of him to cushion any poor landings back then. One look at Gregory's eager face and he realized he was stuck. He hoped his sense of balance hadn't been lost completely.

He stood confidently enough and began to move towards the ice with Greg by his side.  
"I haven't done this since Sherlock was a boy, I don't know how well I'll fare."  
Greg smiled broadly. "I'll stick close then. You can lean on me." He offered his arm as he stepped onto the ice. Mycroft took it and pushed himself out unto the slick surface.   
He managed two steps before losing his balance.   
"Woah, hang on there!" Greg laughed as he caught Mycroft, holding him until he got his legs beneath him. He put his arm around his waist and pulled him close. "Put your arm on my shoulders."   
Mycroft did as he was told and allowed Greg to lead him around. He was surprised by how much they blended in with everyone else. Not one person paid them any mind. They were skating with a couple hundred people right outside of the Tower of London and not one person noticed them.   
"Having fun?" Greg asked as they moved in lazy circles.   
"Actually yes." Mycroft replied with a smile.   
"Don't sound so surprised, I knew you'd have fun." Greg muttered sullenly.   
"Gregory." Mycroft started at Greg's voice. "I did not mean to offend you, but you must realize that I am unaccustomed to doing things like this. I was quite certain that I would fall or otherwise make a complete arse of myself."   
Greg smiled and pulled him closer to his side. "I wouldn't let that happen and if you do manage to fall we'll go down together."   
Mycroft was happy for the cold air that reddened his cheeks and thus hid the tremendous flush he had acquired. He found himself completely at a loss for words, so touched by the words of the gentle man beside him. In appreciation he leaned forward and kissed Greg's cheek.   
"Love you too Mycroft. How about we go home and have some hot chocolate?" Greg murmured as he turned them towards the exit.   
"That would be wonderful Gregory." Mycroft replied once he successfully made it back on to the hard ground. "Thank you for not letting me fall."   
"I always will, as long as you'll let me." Greg returned, "Now let's go home and warm up." 


	10. Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg surprises Mycroft after he's been away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

Mycroft sighed as he looked out the window of the train. He didn't loathe this form of transport, but he much preferred taking a car. He had been sent the train tickets by the people who wished to meet with him and it would have been poor form for him to not use them.   
Anthea sat across from him, her face buried in her blackberry. The day's newspaper lay folded beside him, having already been read. He could text Gregory to pass the time, but he wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't talk about work. With another sigh he began to actually look at the scene beyond the window.   
The meadows were covered in hoar frost, which gave the view an almost unearthly glow of bluish white. The sun was sinking below the horizon casting the sky with purples and pinks. It looked like something he envisioned when he read the Chronicles of Narnia as a child. He allowed his mind to bring up the memories of looking through the old wardrobe in their Manor house, hoping to find the doorway to Narnia, Mr. Tumnus and all the adventure that could be found there.   
The buzz from his jacket pocket pulled him from his reverie. He pulled his phone from his pocket to read the text.

On your way home? - GLMycroft smiled and typed his reply.Yes, I'm currently about two hours away. - MHGood, hope you aren't bored stiff. See you when you get home? - GLMycroft chuckled.If you would like. I'll see you then. - MHGreg shifted from foot to foot, attempting to keep warm as he waited for Mycroft’s train. He managed to work with Anthea so that he could drive Mycroft home. He was thrilled that she was always on her blackberry because if he sent a text it was never noticed.   
The train arrived and he held his breath as he waited for a glimpse of dark auburn hair. He smiled as Mycroft made his way to the black car that idled behind Greg.   
"Gregory, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here? " he asked as he reached the car, completely unaware that Anthea had disappeared.   
Greg smiled and opened the door to the car, feeling the blast of heat from inside.  
"I'm here to drive you home." He ushered Mycroft into the back and got into the driver's seat. He pulled away from the curb and out into traffic.   
"How is Anthea getting home?" Mycroft asked suddenly.   
"Jeffrey picked her up with a different car. Don't worry, we arranged everything." Greg replied.   
Mycroft smiled. "Missed me, didn't you?"   
Greg flushed slightly. "I did. Figured I'd surprise you."   
"It was a very pleasant surprise Gregory. Thank you. I missed you as well. Now let's get home so I can show you how much." Mycroft said with a chuckle.   
Greg’s only response was to step harder on the gas. 


	11. Egg nog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft see a performance of Britten's Ceremony of Carols and then have a drink to warm up. I used this because this was an actual performance last December and also because I performed it with my choir for our holiday concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

**Egg Nog**

 

Greg fidgeted with the buttons on the waistcoat he was wearing. He was meeting Mycroft and they were going off to Westminster Cathedral to see the choristers perform Britten's Ceremony of Carols. He had decided that he should dress a bit more formal for this and had to fight with himself to keep from tugging at the suit.   
"How on earth does Mycroft put up with this everyday." he muttered to himself as he threw on his coat. He made his way to the tube station and to Mycroft’s flat.  
"Good evening Detective Inspector, Mr. Holmes will be with you momentarily."   
Greg smiled at the man who opened the door. "Thanks Jeffrey." he replied as he opened his jacket. He had thought about surprising Mycroft and waiting until they arrived at their destination before showing off his new suit, but he didn't feel like waiting anymore. It wasn’t really fancy, absolutely nothing like the suits that Mycroft wore, but it was fancy for Greg.   
The deep charcoal grey matched well with his hair, at least that's what he had been told when he bought it. He wore a tie that was a deep red, fitting for the holiday season. Now that he had been in the suit for a bit he no longer felt like the waistcoat was constricting him. He felt himself flush as he heard Mycroft making his way to the entrance hall.   
"Hello Gregory." Mycroft practically purred upon seeing him. "You look fantastic."   
Greg blushed and smiled as his lover looked him up and down. "Nah, I don't hold a candle to you, but thanks. Decided this was a bit more formal affair. I'm glad you like it."   
"Remind me to arrange a fitting for you, you should have a few more of those." Mycroft replied, running his fingers down the lapel of Greg's jacket.   
Greg cleared his throat and fought the urge to leap forward and kiss the man senseless. "Mycroft." he started, then cleared his throat again. His mouth was suddenly dry. "If you don't stop looking at me like that we won't make it to the concert."   
Mycroft straightened and smiled. "Right, let's go then." He allowed himself one more look, then strode confidently out the door. Greg took a moment to collect himself and with a deep breath followed Mycroft outside.   
The concert was beautiful, the harpist divine. Greg wasn't the religious sort, but the cathedral was a gorgeous place. All bedecked for the Christmas season, the tree with its white lights and gold ribbons. The lights themselves looking like angels above their heads. He could understand how people were drawn here, how it could bring them peace.   
As they made their way outside they decided to stop for a light meal. Greg was feeling quite a bit of Christmas spirit and ordered a rum filled eggnog to enjoy before they arrived home.   
"What on earth are you drinking Gregory?" Mycroft asked as he looked at the drink on the table.   
"Spiked eggnog. Try it." Greg replied as he pushed the glass towards him.   
Mycroft looked as if he would say no, but changed his mind and took a sip.   
"Tastes like dessert, doesn't it?" Greg grinned.   
"Indeed, it is very sweet. I still like my port better as an after dinner drink however." Mycroft smiled in return.   
"That's ok, I won't hold that against you." Greg laughed as he drained his glass. "Shall we?"   
Mycroft stood with a smile. "We shall. Thank you for such an enjoyable evening. I wasn't entirely sure if you would like Ceremony of Carols."   
Greg shrugged. "I performed that work in school. It is an acquired taste I suppose, but that was stunning."   
Mycroft shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me, Gregory. Just when I think I've learned everything you surprise me."   
"Now that's a compliment. Being able to surprise a Holmes, that doesn't happen much." Greg replied with a laugh.   
The men walked back to Mycroft’s flat in amicable silence, their arms and fingers brushing against each other the only clue to the outside world of their love for one another. 


	12. Cider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg gets a bit pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

** Cider **

****

 

Greg groaned as he sprawled out on his couch. It had been a long day at the office and all he wanted to do was relax. He wished he was at Mycroft’s flat, but instead he was home in his shoebox of a place. Mycroft was working late, but had promised to come by if he could.   
With a sigh he peeled himself from the couch and made his way to the kitchen. There wasn’t much in the way of food, but there was plenty of beer. He grabbed a bottle, opened it and took a long pull. He debated getting take away, but decided he wasn't hungry enough.   
He finished his first beer and put the bottle in the sink. He grabbed a second and went back to the couch. Turning on the tv he went through the channels until he found a football match.   
By halftime he had finished six bottles of beer and was beginning to feel the alcohol. He dropped his bottle into the sink letting them clank together loudly. He opened the refrigerator and pulled another bottle out. He was feeling good, the tension of the day finally draining away. He lifted the bottle to his lips and took a drink. His brain took a second to register the difference in taste before he spit the liquid across the room.   
He didn't hear the door as it opened, nor did he see Mycroft’s amused expression as he studied the scene before him.   
"Well that wasn't the greeting was expecting." Mycroft deadpanned, his one eyebrow raised high.   
Greg jumped at the sound of Mycroft’s voice and almost dropped the bottle in his hand. "Mycroft, my beer turned into bloody cider. How the hell did that happen?" Greg said as he held the offensive bottle towards Mycroft. His words slurred slightly and his eyes were glazed.   
"Dear me, I highly doubt the beer magically changed to cider. It seems you drank all your beer and moved on to the cider. Don't you like it?" Mycroft replied as he took the bottle from Greg's hand.   
Greg snorted. "I like it, but not when I'm expecting beer." He looked at Mycroft and smiled. "You gonna drink that? You have a bit of catching up to do." He moved to the sink and grabbed a towel to clean up the small amount of cider that was on the floor. He stumbled slightly as he drew himself back upright.   
"Did you not eat?" Mycroft asked as he looked around the tiny flat.   
"Wasn’t hungry. Bad day. Just wanted to have some beer and watch the telly. I didn't think you'd make it." Greg blurted as he stumbled back to the couch.   
Mycroft took a drink from the bottle in his hand and made his way to the small two seat couch. He sat beside Greg who was studying the picture on the screen.   
"Did you not want me here?" Mycroft asked quietly.   
"No. Of course I want you with me. It's just, why would you want to come here? This flat is awful." Greg replied sullenly.   
"It is not awful. Small yes, but not awful. Besides you're here and that is all that matters. Now why don't you come here and tell me about your bad day."   
Greg leaned over and snuggled into Mycroft’s side. He began to tell him all about his struggles with his case, his bickering coworkers and how Sherlock was being a complete arse. After talking it through he realized that he felt much better and smiled.   
"Thanks Mycroft."

"Whatever for Gregory?""For listening and for being you. Would you like another cider?""I think I will pass Gregory, I am far too comfortable to move and I don't wish for you to move either." Mycroft replied as he pulled Greg closer. He placed a kiss on his forehead and returned his attention to the match. Another cider would have been delightful, but the man at his side needed to sober up a bit. When it was time for bed, Mycroft managed to get Greg up the ladder-like stairs to the small loft that held his bed. They curled up together and slept the night through.Greg groaned as he opened his eyes, his head feeling like a bass drum. On the nightstand beside the bed was a glass of water, some paracetamol tablets and a note.Gregory,I do hope that you will have no need for this, but I fear that you will. Have a good day. I will speak to you later.MycroftGreg smiled, took his medicine and rose to face the new day. If he tucked the small note into his jacket pocket for safe keeping, well, he would never tell. 


	13. Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnlock. Mycroft gives John a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

John sighed as he made his way back to 221B Baker St. after his shift at the clinic. He knew the food items he picked up for Sherlock were a lost cause, but he had to try. Sherlock had been on a case with Lestrade and hadn't eaten in two days. Even though he knew that Sherlock would survive, he always did, he would still prefer the man to have something in his stomach as he ran around London.   
His agitation grew as a familiar black car slid into view. The door opened and Mycroft’s PA climbed out. "Please get in Dr. Watson."   
With another sigh John did as he was asked, but was startled as Mycroft was actually in the vehicle. "No warehouse meeting today? Too tight of a schedule?" he quipped with a smirk.   
"Good afternoon to you too, John. I hope that all was well at work." Mycroft returned with a slight upwards lift of his lips.   
"It was fine. What is it that you need? I am certain this isn't a social call." John said as he looked out the window. He was grateful to be out of the cold weather, it did make his shoulder ache, but wondered what the cost would be.   
"Indeed it is not. I see that Sherlock is being rather difficult with his eating habits, or rather his lack thereof. As I do worry about him, I wished to give you these." Mycroft stated as he withdrew a bag of peppermints from his coat. "You'll find that if you leave these nearby he will eat them. It's an old trick that Mummy used when he was being difficult as a child. I believe it still works."   
John took the bag and smiled. "Peppermints. Well, it is better than not eating at all. How did you know? That he isn't eating, that is?"   
Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "You aren't the only one who complains about my brother. Gregory has a dish of peppermints on his desk as well. Thank you for taking care of my brother Dr. Watson." he finished as the car pulled outside of 221B.   
"You really do worry about him. That's good to know." John said as he slid from the car.   
"Caring is not an advantage, but sometimes it cannot be avoided. I only have one brother. Good day John."  
John shook his head as the car pulled away. The Holmes' brothers were strange, but he was glad to have them in his life.

Later on in the evening, after dealing with Sherlock's fit about his meddlesome older brother, John smiled as he watched Sherlock take a peppermint from the bowl and pop it into his mouth. Quietly he pulled out his phone and texted his thanks to Mycroft. With a smile he grabbed a mint for himself before turning his attention back to his blog.


	14. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and his niece and nephew do some long distance gingerbread house building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

**Gingerbread**

 

"You joining us Mycroft? I'm turning the computer on!" Greg yelled as he moved towards the computer in Mycroft’s study.   
"I'll be there shortly, Gregory. I have to make a phone call first." came the reply, floating in from down the hall.   
With a shrug Greg turned the computer on and loaded up Skype. Within a few minutes his niece and nephew’s faces filled the screen.   
"Hey Uncle Greg!" they shouted in stereo.   
Greg winced and turned the sound down a bit. "Hello kiddos, how are you? How is school?"   
Josephine was the chosen one to answer that question apparently as Sebastien just smiled.   
"We're doing well. School is fine. We are having half days here until Christmas so it's great." she said with a laugh. "Although I have finals, so it's not that great."   
Greg laughed, "I remember those days. I'll guess that you're more than ready."   
"I hope so, I really can't cram any more information in my brain." she replied.   
"What about you Bas? How's school?" Greg asked his nephew, who sat quietly waiting his turn.   
"It's good. Jo and I had our concerts this week. They went good." he answered, looking up from his lap.   
"It's well Sebastien, they went well." Josephine corrected gently.   
"Yeah, yeah. Sissy had a solo this year." he continued, used to his sister's corrections.   
"Oh? How come I didn't know this?" Greg asked before taking a sip of tea.   
"I was too busy worrying about it, so I didn't mention it. Mr. Busybody here had one too. Even larger than mine." she smirked, giving her brother a playful shove.   
"Yeah, I sang the first, second and sixth verses of 'Once in Royal David's City' with sissy's choir." he said, puffing his chest a bit. "Where's Mr. Mycroft, Uncle Greg?" he asked as he looked around the screen. "Is he coming too?"   
Greg laughed, but before he could reply Mycroft’s voice filled his ears.   
"That is quite an impressive accomplishment Mr. Sebastien, you must be very proud." he said as he sat beside Greg.   
Sebastien’s face flushed a brilliant red and he smiled so much he face might crack.   
"You know one boy is chosen to sing that solo at King's College every Christmas and he signs his name in a book that goes back to 1919." Mycroft said with a smile.   
"Yes, I know Mr. Mycroft. I also saw that they are picked right before they sing too. I don't think I could have handled that. I practiced a lot. Mom was really happy because she loves that piece." Sebastien answered, bouncing slightly in his seat. "Sissy's lying too. We'll, not lying.. exaggemating?"   
Josephine laughed. "Exaggerating, Bas. The word is exaggerating. What exactly am I exaggerating?"   
"You made my solo sound like it was harder and more important than yours." he replied. "She sang 'O Holy Night' and she did real good. I mean well."   
It was Josephine's turn to flush. "I did ok. Anyway, I guess we should start, right Uncle Greg?"   
Greg grinned and nodded. It had been a yearly tradition for his family to build a gingerbread house together. Since he was always so far away they met online and  they built a small house in his honor. It was time shared with the kids that he looked forward to each year. The addition of Mycroft just made that time even better. They watched as the kids built the house, gluing the pieces together with icing. Greg gave some instructions, but mostly left it up to the kids.   
Once it was time to decorate Greg pulled Mycroft into the process. He asked questions about preferences and made sure that it was a joint effort. When it was finished the little gingerbread house was a composite of Greg and Mycroft’s ideas.   
Josephine smiled when they finished. "It's beautiful Uncle Greg and Mr. Mycroft." Sebastien nodded quickly and smiled.   
"Thank you very much, that was quite fun. I am grateful you allowed me to participate." Mycroft said with a smile.   
"You're welcome, Mr. Mycroft." The kids chorused with large smiles.   
"We sent you your presents Uncle Greg, We hope you will like them. There are a few things for Mr. Mycroft too." Sebastien said as Josephine stood from her chair.   
"We look forward to them. You two be good and we'll talk soon." Greg replied.   
Mycroft smiled and said his goodbyes before shutting the computer down.   
"That was pleasant, thank you for inviting me to participate Gregory."  
"You're welcome Mycroft." Greg replied pulling the taller man in for an embrace. "The kids would stop speaking to me if I didn't you know. If we ever make it there for a holiday, I don't know if they'll let you leave."   
Mycroft chuckled as he leaned forward and touched Greg's nose with his own. "I do not think I would mind that in the least." he said before kissing his lover's lips.


	15. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft fret over what to get one another.

**Presents**

Greg picked up the post and smiled as he saw the package of presents that had been sent from his family in the US.   
He opened the brown envelope carefully and pulled out the presents from inside.   
Two each for Mycroft and him from the kids and one for him from his sister and brother in law. He grinned again as he bagged the gifts. He was going to put them under the tree at Mycroft’s flat since he would be there for Christmas. First things first though, it was time to get Mycroft’s present.   
Greg made his way through the shops, wracking his brain to decide what to get his boyfriend. He had everything he could ever need so it was extremely difficult. He passed shop after shop before the idea hit him. He would get a few other things, like a scarf, gloves or even a tie but this would be the true gift.   
The woman working in the shop gave him a look that screamed 'You're an utter loon' but in the end she did just as he asked. She even wrapped it for him after showing it to him when she finished. Greg left the shop satisfied with his purchase. He made a few other stops, picking up Mycroft’s favorite tea and biscuits as well as a pair of nice leather gloves. He would purchase some sweets to put in their stocking closer to Christmas. Their first Christmas together. The thought made Greg's heart flip in his chest. He hadn't looked forward to this holiday in years. Not since the last time he'd visited the kids and that had been nine years ago when Sebastien was born.   
Most of his Christmases had been spent at his desk, working. Crime rarely took a holiday and he would usually give up the time bickering with his wife so that his young coworkers could enjoy their happy homes. This year his sacrifices would be repaid in full. He was off Christmas eve and day, with orders that he was not to be disturbed for anything. He reached his flat with a smile on his face and put the gifts in the bag with the ones from the kids. He grabbed some utensils and began to eat his dinner. He was almost giddy with Christmas spirit and he was enjoying it.

Mycroft Holmes was not accustomed to doing his own shopping. Usually he would send his PA with an idea and she would do the rest. With a sigh he continued up the street, looking in the shops wondering just what he should buy for Gregory. He knew what the main gift would be. He had known that for a few weeks, but one gift certainly wouldn't be enough. He could always purchase beer or something of that nature, but he wanted something that would last. He stopped short when the idea hit. Of course, a new suit or two. He had told Gregory that he wanted to have him fitted so that's what he would do. It wasn’t something that he could put under the tree, but he knew it would be appreciated. He would send Anthea out with a list of items for his stocking tomorrow and he would be finished. He smiled as he pulled out his mobile. "Hello Jeffrey, I'm finished, please come collect me. Thank you." He was looking forward to this holiday for the first time since Sherlock was a boy. He tucked his ever present umbrella against his side pushing his hands into his coat pockets and allowed the feelings of happiness wash over him. The car pulled up and he got inside, the smile lingering upon his lips amazed at how things had changed. 


	16. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft has a miserable day and Greg is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

**Fireplace**

**  
**

Greg reached for his phone as it buzzed in his pocket. He was finishing up cleaning his small flat. It was small, so it didn't take much time to clean. Consequently it was also far easier to make a mess. He pulled the phone from his pocket and saw a text from Anthea, Mycroft’s PA. He felt his heart skip and a surge of fear before he opened the text.

Mr. Holmes has been in a small accident and will be home within the hour. I thought you'd want to know. - AGreg sighed and answered the text telling her that he would be waiting for him. He grabbed his coat and left for Mycroft’s flat, unconcerned with the fact that his wardrobe was basically track suit bottoms, a grubby shirt and old trainers. He reached the flat minutes before the car pulled up.   
Anthea stepped out and opened the rear door of the car for a visibly wet Mycroft."Bloody hell Mycroft, you look like shite! What on earth happened?" Greg exclaimed as he moved towards the man.   
"Thank you for such a wonderful assessment, Gregory. May we please have this conversation in the warmth of my flat?" Mycroft replied as he struggled to remain standing. Greg pulled him forward before he collapsed and was shocked at how cold he was. By the time they made it into the flat, one side of Greg's clothes were soaked through. Mycroft shuddered and shook from the cold as Greg pulled off his outer coat.   
"All right, upstairs with you." Greg said but quickly realized that Mycroft would need help. Without a word he reached down and lifted his lover up and made his way up the stairs.   
"Gregory, put me down! You'll hurt yourself! " Mycroft stammered through chattering teeth.   
Greg laughed and continued up the stairs. When he reached the bathroom he settled Mycroft on the side of the tub. He reached down and removed his jacket, waistcoat, shirt and vest before removing his shoes and socks.   
"Can you stand?" he asked, holding out his hand. Mycroft took it and wordlessly pulled himself to a standing position. His arms crossing to cover his bare chest. Greg removed his belt and removed his trousers and pants in one swift movement. He left the clothing in a pile and reached over to turn the hot water on. Once he got the temperature where he wanted it, he allowed the tub to fill. Turning to Mycroft he pulled his shuddering figure close. "So what happened? Or is that classified?" Greg asked as he rubbed the cold skin on Mycroft’s arms.   
"It was nothing Gregory. A small disagreement with someone led to a minor scuffle that landed me in the Thames." he replied, leaning into Greg's touch.   
"Nothing minor about it if you landed there." Greg scoffed. Once the tub had filled he helped Mycroft into it. "You stay here and warm up. I'll make tea." Greg smiled and placed a kiss on Mycroft’s head.   
Before going to make tea, Greg stopped in the bedroom and started a fire in the fireplace. Then he made the tea and brought a mug to his lover.   
"Feeling warmer?" he asked as he smiled at Mycroft. He was submerged to his chin in the warm water, his eyes closed.   
"Yes Gregory. Is that tea?" Mycroft asked as he opened his eyes.   
"It is indeed. Just the way you like it." Greg smiled as he handed over the mug.   
Mycroft took a sip and fought back the moan of pleasure. He savoured the tea and when he was finished he moved to let the water out of the tub. He stood shakily and smiled as Greg wrapped him with a warm towel. He allowed Greg to dry him off and lead him to the bedroom.   
"In you go." Greg said as he lifted the blankets. Mycroft climbed in and smiled again as he felt the hot water bottles near his feet. He heard Greg walking from the room and felt a small pang of sadness. "Won't you join me Gregory?" he asked before he could stop himself.   
"Sure I will. Just going to hang up your suit first." came the reply.   
Mycroft smiled as he looked into the flames in the fireplace. He was feeling much better and realized that he was lucky to have such a wonderful man in his life.   
Greg returned with the suit and hung it on the back of the door before stripping out of his damp clothing and climbing into bed behind Mycroft. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.   
Mycroft still felt slightly cold and he shuddered as Greg's warm skin contacted his own.   
"You ok, love?" Greg asked as he felt the tremors pass through Mycroft’s body.  
"Just a few chills. I am certain they will pass soon. Thank you for taking care of me." Mycroft replied with a yawn.   
Greg smiled as he watched the light from the fireplace flicker across his lover's profile. "" No thanks are necessary, I will always be here to help. Now, just rest. I will be here when you wake." he answered with a kiss to his temple.   
Mycroft sighed in pleasure and slipped off to sleep, with Greg's warmth behind him and the fireplace heating him from the front, the icyness of the Thames melting away to memory. 


	17. Stocking/Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg receives a surprise package from his niece and nephew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

** Stocking/Socks **

****

  


Greg awoke with his alarm and sighed. Another Monday had come along. At least it was a week until Christmas eve. He rose from the bed and stumbled down the ladder-like stairs to the bathroom to get ready for work.   
After a hot shower he dressed quickly, smiling as he pulled on a pair of his crazy Christmas socks. The bright red material was covered in Christmas trees, big and small. They had been a gift from his niece when she was much younger. Once dressed he made himself some toast and coffee, which he ate as he rushed to the tube station.   
Everyone in the office knew about his crazy Christmas socks, so it took a few extra minutes for him to reach his office. He opened his office door and was surprised to see a package sitting on his desk. He could tell from the writing that it was yet another gift from his niece and nephew.   
Carefully opening the package, he laughed out loud when he saw the contents. A stocking was folded within, decorated with umbrellas and pocket watches. The note inside made him smile.

Dear Uncle Greg,We totally forgot to send Mr. Mycroft’s stocking in the last package. You have one, so we figured there should be a matching set. Also we got you both fun socks.With Love,   
Jo and BasGreg looked at the stocking and reached inside. The pair of socks inside weren't as crazy as the usual pairs that he received, so he knew they were for Mycroft. They were a dark green color with small candy canes embroidered into the fabric. If you didn't look closely, you would not know that they were Christmas socks at all. A sharp contrast to the other pair he found in the package. They were bright red and covered with various depictions of Santa Claus. His day was suddenly much brighter with the thought of giving Mycroft his new socks.   
The day went slowly, which it is always want to do when there is something else that you are looking forward to, but once it was time to leave Greg made his way out as quickly as possible.   
Locating Mycroft by text he found his lover was relaxing at the Diogenes. His request to visit was was answered with a rather enthusiastic yes, which surprised Greg. He tucked the envelope beneath his coat and silently followed his escort to the strangers room.   
The sight that reached his eyes made his heart skip. Mycroft in one of his finest suits, holding a highball glass with an amber colored liquid. "Gregory, what a pleasant surprise. Do come in."   
Greg smiled at the formalities and waited for his escort to leave before speaking himself. "Hello Mycroft. I come bearing gifts from the kids." he replied as he pulled the package from beneath his coat.   
"Isn't it too early to open them?" Mycroft asked as he placed his glass down on the table.   
"These aren't our actual gifts, these are more... decorative." Greg answered as he stole Mycroft’s glass and took a sip.   
Mycroft glanced at him and raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. He reached inside the package and removed the stocking. Greg watched with interest as Mycroft’s face broke into a smile. "They certainly pay attention and do their homework." he said quietly, as he ran a finger across an embroidered umbrella.   
"I'm glad you like it. They seem to know you pretty well from the times you've spoken. There is one more item in there for you." Greg said with a wink.   
Mycroft reached inside and pulled out the socks. Greg smiled and explained the yearly tradition of getting a pair of crazy socks from the kids. "They decided to include you, but they went a bit more subtle." he laughed as he showed off the pair that he received. His laughter stopped as he saw Mycroft’s face. He looked far away and Greg swallowed loudly. He moved towards him and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. "You ok?"   
Mycroft nodded slowly. "I never thought that I would be pulled in, accepted and treated so well by your wonderful family. I'm just a little stunned."   
Greg smiled and placed his hand on the man's cheek. "You're a wonderful person and they love you. Of course you didn't have to work too hard to surpass Janice." he ended with a laugh. "You make me happy, so they want you around."   
Mycroft smiled and leaned into Greg's touch. Greg saw the sheen of tears in his eyes and was touched. "Come now Mycroft, the socks aren't that bad." he teased before pulling him into an embrace.   
Mycroft laughed and hugged Greg tightly. "I love you and your family, Gregory Lestrade." Greg leaned back with a smile. "I love you...And your brother, sometimes, too."   
Mycroft laughed. "Shall we drink to that?"   
"That sounds like a great idea, Mycroft Holmes." Greg replied as he moved towards the comfortable chair by the fire. The kids were ensuring that this would be a wonderful Christmas and the thought made him glow inside. 


	18. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is working too hard so Greg brings him a pick me up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

**Cookies**

  


Mycroft sighed as he looked at the stacks of paperwork before him on his desk. Apparently no one cared that it was almost Christmas time, there were still reports to read, papers to sign and orders to be made. It seemed as if the stack was growing larger, along with the pounding in his head. He was startled from his misery by a knock at his door.   
"Enter." he called as he raised a hand to his temple. The door creaked open and Greg entered with a tray. "Figured you could use a break." he said as he carried the tray to Mycroft’s desk. A tea set and plate of biscuits sat upon the tray as well as a small bottle of paracetamol and a glass of water.   
"Oh Gregory, this is wonderful." Mycroft said as he poured the tea.   
"I figured that you needed a break, it's been so quiet in here. Don't burn yourself out, I'm looking forward to Christmas you know." Greg said taking a sip of his tea.   
Mycroft chuckled. "I am as well, so hopefully this paperwork will not be the death of me." Greg watched as Mycroft took a biscuit and waited. He was rewarded as his lover's face split into a large grin. "Gregory, my favorite biscuits as well? You spoil me!"   
Greg laughed and grabbed a biscuit. "It's about time you were spoiled. Now, enjoy the tea."   
They relaxed in each other's company, teasing and laughing, until the tea and biscuits were finished. Greg stood and kissed Mycroft before grabbing the tray. He left the glass of water and the paracetamol tablets on the desk. "Don't work too hard, love. I'll see you soon." he said as he closed the door behind him.  
Mycroft smiled and looked at the bottle of pills. The tension had broken and they were no longer needed, his boyfriend's thoughtfulness replacing the ache with a low burning warmth. 


	19. Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg dresses as Santa for the local kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

**Santa**

**  
**

Sally Donovan sighed as she slipped into the ladies loo to change. She felt slightly foolish as she put on the bright green tights, but knew it was for a great cause. Every year the yarders did something for the young orphans and poor children that lived in the area. This year they were having a party with a visit from Santa and she was one of Santa's elves. She threw on the costume as quickly as possible and made her way back to her desk. She dropped off her bags and knocked on her boss, DI Greg Lestrade's office door.   
"Hello sir, I'm heading down to the hall. I'll see you down there."she said to the top of his head. He looked up and smiled as he saw her outfit.   
"You make a good elf Donovan."he said with a grin.   
"Thank you sir." she replied with a laugh.   
"Get a move on, don't want to disappoint the kids." he said, making a shooing gesture with his hands. "I'll see you soon."   
Sally made her way to the hall and gasped when she opened the door. There had been an anonymous donor for the event this year so they had gone all out.   
The hall had been covered in lights of all hues draped from the ceiling, running around the perimeter of the room, twinkling in different patterns. There were decorated trees in every corner all in different themes. One tree was victorian in its style, covered in red and gold bows with small wooden ornaments. Another tree was dedicated to the history of the Met and NSY. Everywhere you looked there were angels, lights, holly, evergreens and ribbons. It looked like something out of a child's dream. In the center was a large red throne, surrounded by white fluff that was meant to look like snow. Two large candy canes framed the throne and had baskets with candy hanging off each end. The tables were set with red and green tablecloths and flameless candles gave it an almost romantic atmosphere.   
"The boys did a good job, yeah?" a voice said behind her.   
"They sure did." Sally answered, smiling at Anderson. They had asked him to take photos of the event so he was in casual dress with his camera hanging from his neck.   
"You look...very elfish." he said as he looked over her outfit.   
"I would hope so, I am supposed to be an elf." she replied with an exasperated sigh.   
Anderson chuckled nervously. "Well, you've done a bang up job."   
"Thank you. I'm sure the children will love it." she replied as she looked towards the doors.   
Within a half hour, the children were all sitting at the various tables, eating the wonderful assortment of food that had been catered for the night. You could feel the buzz of happiness in the air as the arrival of Santa drew nearer.   
Greg smiled at his reflection as he applied the last bit of glue to hold his false beard in place. The red suit was padded to make him appear to be the jolly old elf, he had applied the beard so it would not pull off if any of the children felt the need to do so. He added a bit of red to his cheeks and nose and pulled on the black boots with a gold buckle. He gave himself one more look before grabbing the sack and making his way to the hall.   
The roar from the children filled his ears and made him smile from ear to ear. The time practically flew by as he handed child after child a small toy. There were few tears which Greg found to be a compliment to his makeup. When it was all over Greg allowed himself to relax into the throne in which he sat. He watched as his elves, Donovan and Dimmock made their way back to their desks.   
"May I have a moment Santa?" came a familiar voice from over his shoulder.   
"Certainly, what can I do for you?" he answered with the voice that he had used as Santa.   
"I would like to have dinner with my handsome boyfriend, but he seems to have disappeared. Can you help me locate him?" Mycroft asked as he walked around to face Greg.   
"Well, I am certain if you look hard enough you will find him. He would never miss out on an opportunity to have dinner with such an attractive, amazing man." Greg replied, grinning widely.   
Mycroft returned the smile and said, "You were a terrific Santa my dear."   
"Thank you Mycroft. It was a lot of fun. Now, I just have to go to the loo to remove this beard. You're welcome to stay in my office, if you'd like."  
"I believe I will wait in the car, my dear." he replied as he buttoned his overcoat.   
"All right, I'll be there in a bit. Oh and before I forget, thank you for the donation. Don't think I didn’t know who the anonymous donor was." Greg said with a wink.   
"I have no idea what you are referring to Gregory, I will see you soon." Mycroft winked in return as he turned to make his way to the street.   
Greg laughed and shook his head before turning and heading towards the loo. Mycroft would never cease to amaze him and he was very glad that was the case. 


	20. Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg's nephew has a sledding accident

**Sledding**

  


Greg's phone buzzed in his pocket as he waited in the tube station. It had been a long day and he just wanted to go to Mycroft’s flat and relax. As he pulled the phone from his pocket he silently prayed that it wasn't work. Or Sherlock. Or John.   
He looked at the screen and saw it was a picture message from his sister and relaxed. He opened the message and groaned. The picture showed his nephew, sporting a good black eye and his newly casted wrist. The message underneath said, "Went sledding, hit a parked car. Merry Christmas Mom and Dad." Greg could not help the chuckle that escaped as he replied.

Bad day, yeah? - GLHe didn't have to wait long for a response.You have no idea. He's worse than you were. He'd like to chat if you have time. - KGGreg agreed and told her that he would text once he was able to chat with him. He walked into Mycroft’s study, surprised that the door was open.   
"Hey, everything ok?" he asked as he poked his head in the room.   
"Yes, everything is fine. Just looking over reports." Mycroft returned with a grin.   
"Think I could borrow the computer? Bas wants to chat, he broke his arm or wrist." he asked with an sly grin.   
"Oh dear, yes you may. If anything comes up I know you'll be understanding." Mycroft answered, standing to move to the other side of the desk.   
He texted his sister and within minutes he was smiling at the bruised and swollen face of his nephew.   
"Oi Bas! That's some shiner you got there!" Greg blurted as he looked his nephew over.   
"I know, it's brilliant isn't it Uncle Greg?" he replied as a smile lit up his face.   
Greg laughed. Only a kid could be so excited by something that hurt. "So what happened?"   
"Well, I was sledding down the hill on our street and it's um..uh...steep, yeah that's the word...and I hit a patch of ice and started spinnin. I couldn’t do nothing so I was gonna jump off, but I hit a car first. Broke my arm too. It hurt, but not as bad as I thought." Bas answered.   
"Yeah, but what about your hockey season? You can't play now." Greg asked.   
"I know. That sucks." Bas started, but was quickly cut off by his Uncle. "Hey, watch the language."  
"Sorry Uncle Greg." he replied in a forlorn tone. "It stinks. They'll be fine without me though. I didn't think that sledding would cause this."   
"Well, you have to be careful. Hopefully your team will be ok. I know you are one of the top scorers." Greg said with pride in his voice.   
He watched with a grin as his nephew's battered face flushed pink. "Yeah, but that's cause the team's good." he answered modestly.   
"Uncle Greg, you didn't tell Mr. Mycroft what happened did you?" Bas asked suddenly.   
"Uh, no, why?" he lied. Mycroft looked up sharply and Greg flashed him the universal symbol for 'give me a moment' out of the sight of the webcam.   
"I just. I don't know, I don't want him to think I'm an idiot." he said as he lowered his eyes. "He's so cool. Like 007 or Q. Or Obiwan. Real well spoken n stuff."   
Greg snuck a glance in Mycroft’s direction and saw the look of amazement cross his features.   
"Bas, he won't think less of you. It was an accident. You aren't stupid either. I am positive that he would be amazed at how highly you think of him." Greg replied with a smile.   
"Why wouldn't I? He's just awesome an he's nice, not mean like Aunt Janice was. You could tell she didn't like us." Bas sighed. Then realizing what he said he flushed again. "Sorry again Uncle Greg. That was mean and I didn't mean to be."   
Greg smiled "It's ok kiddo. I understand. She did like you, she just never really showed affection well."   
"Well we really like Mr. Mycroft and we're so happy that you're happy." Bas stated with a grin.   
Greg returned the grin, but couldn't find words to reply. Luckily he didn't need to.   
"Well, I gotta go, I still have some homework to do." Bas sighed. "Mom, Dad and sissy say hello to you and Mr. Mycroft. Talk to you soon."   
"Take care little man, tell everyone we say hello." Greg replied. He waited for Bas to sign off before meeting Mycroft’s stare.   
"Yeah, I know. I should have said you were here." he said with a shrug.   
"I find that I am glad that you did not. I am glad that I earned such a seal of approval. Although there wasn't much competition, it is nice to be seen in such a manner. I fear I enjoy being on such a pedestal." Mycroft replied as he turned back to his papers.   
"Well, I've never heard Bas speak so highly of someone before so you should enjoy it." Greg said with a smile. "You're a keeper, figured it was time you heard it from someone other than me."   
Mycroft looked up and smiled as he watched Greg move towards the door.   
"Don't work too late. I'm going to go watch telly." Greg said as he shut the door behind him. "Maybe a Bond film." he thought as he made his way to the den. 


	21. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft are each having a horrid day, but Greg's niece and nephew save the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

**Snowman**

  


Greg and Mycroft sat slumped together on the couch in the den, the fire crackling in the fireplace. Each man had a glass of scotch, which they sipped in silence. Both men were quite content to relax in silence as they had both had long and trying days.   
Greg's shirt was opened at the top and his tie half pulled loose. He had been through a miserable day in court, fighting to not lose his temper.   
Mycroft had been through an equally horrid day dealing with politicians and all the squabbling they provided. He wasn't as disheveled as the man beside him, but he was definitely not as crisply pressed as he normally would be.   
The silence was disturbed by the shrill beep of Greg's mobile. With a deep sigh he pulled it from his pocket and checked the screen. Mycroft was puzzled as his lover began to laugh. "What is it?" Mycroft asked as his lover shook beside him.   
Greg snorted and passed the phone to Mycroft. "Kids, the kids..." he sputtered as he tried to control his laughter.   
Mycroft looked at the screen and laughed at the picture that had been sent by Greg's sister. "Is that supposed to be us?" he asked with a laugh.   
"I believe so. They got a waistcoat for you and a Man U kit for me!" Greg laughed.   
The picture of two snowmen bedecked in particular clothing was cause for much laughter.  
Greg returned the text, congratulating the kids on the wonderful job they had done on their likenesses.   
Mycroft’s snowman was wearing a dark blue waistcoat with a red tie. A pocket watch chain hung from the button to the pocket and there was a black umbrella tucked into the snowman's side.   
Greg's snowy doppelganger was wearing a Manchester United jersey with a football placed against the base of the sculpture.

They took most of the day and raided their father's closet, but they thought you would laugh. - KGThat was marvelous and spot on! We did laugh. - GL"Too bad we don't get that much snow here to return the favour." Greg said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.   
Mycroft smiled and clinked their glasses together. "I'll drink to that." 


	22. Jingle Bells/Sleigh Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg has a run in with a song, something we've all had happen to us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

**Jingle Bells/Sleigh Bells**

  


Gregory Lestrade loved Christmas carols. He always had, from when he sang in the church choir as a boy. As the day wore on however, he learned that there can be too much of a good thing.   
The day started much like any other. He arrived at work and was stopped by DI Dimmock, who was wearing a festive tie that played Jingle Bells. It was festive and fun, but Greg hadn't realized that it would quickly begin to haunt him.   
Next he reached Donovan's desk, upon which there was a snow globe. The scene was peaceful, a small snowman in a field with a few pine trees. A typical idyllic scene, which also happened to play Jingle Bells.   
Having heard the song five times within an hour, between Dimmock's tie and Donovan's snow globe, Greg began to hear the song repeated in his head. As he worked through his paperwork, his head began to throb in time with the chorus. By lunch he had been through enough. He walked up the road to the place he liked to have lunch and gritted his teeth as the obnoxious strains of the accursed song filtered through to his ears. He ate quicker than usual and went for a walk in the local park. The cold air felt good and helped ease the throbbing in his head. He even smiled as snow began to fall softly upon the ground. Although he was on lunch he was always aware of his surroundings and ever on the lookout for crimes.   
He surveyed his surroundings and caught sight of a purse snatching. Without a thought he turned towards the thief and began to run. The petty criminal, unaware of the cop giving chase, was quite easy to catch. As he ran he was mortified as the words to the song that had haunted him all morning tore through his head. 'Dashing through the snow..' With a mental groan Greg tackled the young man and cuffed him with practiced ease. He brought the young man over to the stunned woman and told him to apologize before bringing him to the station to be booked.   
As soon as he walked into the station he heard the infernal melody again as someone was laughing about Dimmock's tie. By the time he was leaving to go home he was so disgusted with the holiday classic that he wanted to tear his silver locks from his head.   
He took the tube to Mycroft’s flat, who only raised an eyebrow when Greg took 3 tablets for his terrible headache. Greg told Mycroft all about the recurring nightmare that the innocuous song had become and Mycroft promised to never play the tune in the house. As his headache subsided and he curled in bed with his love, Greg finally began to feel the aggravation slip away.   
In the morning he was startled by Mycroft’s laughter as he read the paper. When questioned Mycroft grinned sheepishly and pushed the paper towards Greg. He looked at the article with a puzzled expression until he spotted the cause of his boyfriend's laughter. A small article that covered his apprehension of the thief began with the words 'Dashing through the snow..' Greg groaned, shook his head and prayed that the universe's joke had run its course. 


	23. Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg is excited to join a choir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

**Carols**

  


Greg Lestrade left his flat with an extra bounce in his step. He was excited to be joining the Metropolitan Police Male Voice Choir at the London Children's Hospital at Barts. The choir, full of retired policeman and civil servants, was singing to bring the kids some Christmas cheer and to raise some much needed funds for the hospital.   
Greg was honored to be asked to come and sing. He knew several of the members from when he was just getting started at the Met and it would be wonderful to see them again.   
He arrived at the proper meeting place and smiled as the older gents teased him about his graying hair and the stress of the job. They spent a short time reminiscing before going out into the small hall to sing.   
Greg had not really sung in a group since childhood,but he found that he had no trouble with the harmonies. Within the first few songs he was helping with the harmony and not just singing melodies.   
The smiles on the faces of the children made him glow inside. It was a pleasure to see children that were suffering daily having a great time.   
An hour later Greg was out on the street and heading back to his flat, a huge smile on his face and those beautiful carols on his tongue and in his heart. 


	24. Chestnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg cooks traditional Norwegian christmas dinner for Mycroft, Sherlock and John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the traditional dinner that I have had since I was a baby. Except for the pudding. :)
> 
> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

**Chestnuts**

  


Greg hummed a Christmas carol as he made his way through the market aisle. He was picking up some last minute groceries for Christmas eve dinner. He was slightly apprehensive about the feast he was preparing, not only because he was feeding Mycroft, but Sherlock and John as well. He had planned on serving his traditional Norwegian Christmas dinner. He had helped his mother prepare it for several years and was certain he could handle the simple pork roast, potatoes and surkål. He wasn't certain that the Holmes brothers and John would enjoy the cabbage dish. It was simple and straight forward, shredded cabbage with caraway seeds and cooked until it was soft. He had despised it as a child, but as he grew he liked it more and more. The smell reminded him of Christmases past and all the fond memories they held.   
As he walked up the last aisle he found what he was looking for, a can of pureed chestnuts. He was going to attempt to make a chocolate chestnut pudding for dessert. He wouldn’t lie and say he was a chef, but his food was generally edible. He made his way through the line and paid for his items before bringing them back to Mycroft’s flat.   
Hours later Greg's nerves simmered near the surface. He pulled the pork roast out of the oven and set it upon the counter to allow it to rest before carving it. He set the table and opened a bottle of wine before carving the meat. He put a platter of meat in the center of the table along with the roast potatoes and surkål. Once the table was set he walked into the study to retrieve Mycroft and their guests.   
They sat at the table, John asking polite questions about the dishes and Greg was rewarded as all three men ate everything he had served.   
They moved into the den for some after dinner conversation and Greg was stunned when both John and Sherlock complimented the meal. Mycroft had been complimenting him most of the evening so Greg was flush with praise.

"I wouldn't have guessed you could cook Lestrade. That was a pleasant surprise." Sherlock said as he sat next to John.John turned to look at him and sighed. "That's not exactly much of a compliment, but it was an all right attempt. You had been doing so well."Greg laughed as he watched Sherlock's face fall slightly. "It's fine, it wasn't an insult. We'll see what happens after dessert."   
Mycroft patted his hand gently and said, "I am certain it will be just as wonderful as dinner, my dear."   
John asked questions about the Christmas tree and told anecdotes from his childhood and soon it was time for dessert.   
Greg made his way into the kitchen and removed the small bowls of pudding from the cooler. They looked all right and smelled delicious so he hoped that they were as good as they smelled. He placed the items on a tray and brought them into the den.   
"Ok, so I made a chocolate chestnut pudding. I hope it came out." he said somewhat nervously as he handed them out.   
He watched as everyone took a bite before he tried his own. He couldn’t hide his smile as the taste filled his mouth.  
"This is bloody brilliant!" John announced with a grin.   
Mycroft smiled as he devoured his dish and Greg had to look away from the naughty things he was unconsciously doing with his spoon.   
Sherlock was even grinning like a contented cat as he slowly enjoyed the dessert.   
Greg felt his cheeks heat as he finished his pudding. He was pleased with himself. He had made his mother's traditional dinner and everyone had enjoyed it. Considering who his friends were, it was one of the highest compliments he had ever received.Once everyone had left Greg made his way into the kitchen to clean up. He filled the sink to do the dishes and was slightly startled as his lover's arms slid around his waist.  
"You know I can have someone else do that." Mycroft murmured as he nuzzled into Greg's neck and inhaled.   
"I know, but it's part of my traditions. You can relax while I do this... Or you can help if you'd like." Greg replied with a smile.   
Without another word Mycroft kissed his neck and released him. "What would you like me to do?"   
"I'll wash, you dry." Greg said as he returned to the task at hand.   
The two made quick work of the dishes and all the pans.   
"Thank you so much for a wonderful evening, Gregory. This was probably the best Christmas eve I've ever spent." Mycroft smiled as he pulled the shorter man close.   
Greg smile and buried his nose into Mycroft’s neck. "Well, it was my pleasure. Shall we move onto to final course? I promise it will be even better than the chocolate chestnut pudding." Greg replied, the huskiness in his voice leaving his meaning in little doubt.   
"Mm, that sounds absolutely amazing my dear." Mycroft replied as they made their way to the bedroom.   
"Well, let's see if I can live up to expectations. I seem to be doing pretty well so far." Greg said with a wink.   
It was a wonderful Christmas eve, indeed. 


	25. Christmas Music/Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft open their presents and Greg's sister sends a surprise for Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the 25 days of Fic. I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I did writing them!
> 
> All errors are mine and mine alone. Characters don't belong to me I'm just playing with them. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you don't like slash, don't bother reading this. :)

**Christmas Music/Movies**

  


Greg awoke on Christmas morning with the dawn, happily wrapped in Mycroft’s embrace. He slipped quietly from the bed and after a quick run to the loo, made his way to the kitchen.   
He made tea and a quick breakfast which he placed on a tray and brought into the bedroom. Mycroft was sitting against the headboard on the bed, smiling softly. "Whatever did I do to deserve you?" he asked as Greg handed him a plate and his tea.   
"I really have no idea." Greg teased in reply. "I am glad for it though."  
"As am I, my dear." Mycroft smiled as he took a sip of tea.   
Once breakfast was finished, Greg took the plates away to the kitchen and moved back to the bedroom. Mycroft had snuck off to shower so Greg took the opportunity to grab the presents from the kids and place them on the bed before running to the guest bathroom himself.   
He returned in his flannel dressing gown and comfortable pants, his hair damp and sticking in all directions.   
Mycroft smiled as he took in the sight of Greg in his disheveled state. He sat on the bed in his own satin dressing gown with the gifts at his side.   
"Time to open gifts! " Greg laughed as he made his way to the bed.   
"Really Gregory, I never would have guessed." Mycroft replied with a smile. "Couldn't even wait to get to the tree?"   
"I really want to see what the kids got us." he replied quietly, slightly embarrassed by his excitement.   
"Oh Gregory, I do as well, so shall we?" Mycroft said, cupping Greg's cheek gently.   
Greg smiled and grabbed a soft wrapped package and handed it to Mycroft. He was pretty sure he knew what was inside and he wanted to open them first.   
"Are we opening them together?" Mycroft asked as he held the package.   
"Yes we are, ready?" Greg asked as he began to tear into the packaging.   
They both opened the packages and Greg laughed as he pulled out the long scarf in crimson and gold. He immediately looked over at Mycroft’s scarf which was a beautiful blue and bronze.   
"Ah, they've sorted us." Mycroft smiled as he pulled the scarf around his neck.   
"Yes they did." Greg said with a smile. "Ravenclaw. I think they've got you down well."   
"Yes, I'm quite honored to be thought of so highly."  
Greg handed Mycroft his second package and watched as he opened it. Inside was a tie pin engraved with the Ravenclaw crest. A small note inside said that the kids figured he could always have his house with him with the tie pin.   
"Very nice." Mycroft said with a smile. "Your turn."   
Greg unwrapped the gift slowly, aware that Mycroft was watching intently. Inside was a black knit hat with a Manchester United logo. Greg smiled because he knew his nephew had picked that item out for him.   
Once they picked up the paper from their gifts, they made their way out to the den.   
Greg plugged in the tree and waited for Mycroft to make tea.   
They sat side by side and drank their tea as Christmas music played softly in the background.   
"Shall we exchange?" Mycroft asked as he placed his cup down on the table.   
"Sure." Greg replied, filled with slight anticipation.   
Greg handed Mycroft the box with the surprise gift inside. He recalled the shopkeeper's face as he asked for the gift and his nerves hit full force.   
"You first." Greg said as he took the box that Mycroft handed him.   
"Very well." Mycroft said as he began to open the gift.   
Greg watched intently as the paper was removed. Then as the box was opened he looked at Mycroft’s face as the gift was revealed. The gold ornament in the shape of an umbrella lay upon the satin in the box. It was engraved with his name and a small message from Greg,   
"Everyone in our family gets a gold ornament, so welcome to the family." Greg said quietly, unsure of how his gift would be received.   
Mycroft placed the gift on the table and with a deep breath, launched himself towards Greg pulling him close.   
"Thank you Gregory, it's beautiful." he said in Greg's ear.   
"You're welcome, love." Greg replied returning the embrace.   
"Ok, now you." Mycroft said as he pulled away.   
Greg ripped off the wrapping to uncover a flat box. He opened the top and inside was a key. He looked to Mycroft with a puzzled smile, which Mycroft had expected.   
"Gregory would you do me the honor of leaving the tiny flat that you despise and move here with me? I would truly love to wake up with you every morning and come home to you every evening."  
"Oh god yes!" Greg answered with a tremendous grin.   
They laughed and exchanged their other gifts. Mycroft loved the new gloves, Greg was blown away by the appointment for the new suits.   
The last remaining gift was from Greg's sister. He opened it and saw that it was a dvd.   
"Hmm, the tag says this is for both of us." Greg said as he put the dvd in the player.   
He sat beside Mycroft as his sister's face filled the screen.   
"Hello brother and Mycroft, hope you are both having a wonderful Christmas. We all felt that you needed to see Josephine and Sebastien’s solos, so here they are. Plus a few special surprises." She smiled and the family filled in behind her. 'Happy Christmas!' they chorused before the screen faded to black.   
The next scene was Josephine introducing her solo. Greg was filled with pride as her voice soared through O Holy Night. The applause was almost deafening in the school's auditorium.   
Then Sebastien’s face filled the screen as he shyly introduced his solo. Again Greg smiled as he listened to his nephew singing Once in Royal David's City with his older sister's choir. Again the applause was enormous.   
Mycroft reached for Greg's hand as the screen faded again.   
This time his sister's face appeared. She addressed Mycroft and said that the kids wanted to show off their Uncle Greg's talents as well. The screen faded and then there appeared a much younger Greg with a young Josephine on his lap.   
Greg sputtered and laughed. "It's her first Christmas." he said as he felt tears well up in his eyes. Greg's voice filled the air as he sang on of the Norwegian Christmas songs from his childhood. "It's called Musevisa. It's about mice celebrating Christmas. She loved it."   
Mycroft was stunned as Greg's strong voice filled his ears. "How could she not?"   
The screen changed again and there was Greg sitting at a piano playing for his young niece and his infant nephew. Mycroft recognized the tune as a Billy Joel song that Greg had listened to in the flat before.   
"Lullaby, Goodnight my Angel by Billy Joel. How beautiful." Mycroft said with a squeeze of his hand.   
They sat together as the dvd progressed Mycroft smiling at the younger version of Greg and feeling a warm glow over take him.   
"My dear Gregory you are beautiful inside and out, you have a gorgeous voice and I am so very lucky to have you in my life." Mycroft said at the end of the movie.   
"Aww Mycroft, I am just as lucky. Thank you so much. I love you." Greg said as he flushed red.   
"I love you as well. "Mycroft replied as he kissed Greg's cheek.   
"So later in the evening we'll have tea in the study and chat with the kids, if that's ok." Greg said and was startled as Mycroft laughed. "What's so funny?"   
Mycroft smiled as he grabbed the remote from the telly and within a few clicks showed Greg the new addition to the den.   
"I had them install a webcam last week so that you can speak with your family as much as you would like. I completely forgot until you reminded me."  
A few hours later Mycroft was introduced to the traditional family Christmas celebration, complete with singing and dancing. As midnight approached they said their good nights and Christmas wishes before heading off to bed. With the moon streaming in from the window the two curled together and fell asleep filled with Christmas joy. 


End file.
